


Noche en vela

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Pansy no puede dormir pensando en todo lo que ese día había ocurrido.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Dransy - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Noche en vela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl Parkinson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pearl+Parkinson).



[ **Noche en vela** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11086695/1/Noche-en-vela)

* * *

Afuera ha comenzado a llover. La noche está siendo algo cálida en su dormitorio. No entiende por qué, pero no puede pegar ojo; demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Se gira y le ve a él durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Se levanta de la cama procurando no despertarlo. Se acerca a la ventana, pensativa; ve cómo las gotas de lluvia se desplazan lentamente por el húmedo cristal.

No puede quitarse de la cabeza que todo haya terminado por fin. Sabe que esta noche tendría que dormir tranquila, pero aún tiene miedo de que todo sea un sueño y que pronto despertará. Si no llega a ser por ese Potter del que todos aquellos años había despotricado de él... Le agradece todo lo que ha hecho por él, por Draco, _su_ Draco. Ella ha sido su mejor apoyo y ahora es hora de poder seguir adelante, juntos.

Da un largo suspiro y mira cómo duerme. Pansy sonríe de lado, ya que el joven muchacho le recuerda a un bebé, todo estirado, ocupando la cama por completo. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la ausencia de su chica en la cama, pero eso a ella no le importa. Ya iba siendo hora de que pudiera dormir del tirón por una noche.

Sale del dormitorio y baja las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Hace años que dejó de hacer esto, justo antes de entrar en Hogwarts, pero necesita tomar algo caliente para calmar los nervios que aún perduran en su estómago. Intenta llamar a su elfina, pero ésta no responde a la primera. Insiste varias veces, pero sigue sin obtener respuesta. Si alza más la voz corre el riesgo de despertar a todo el mundo y no le apetecía eso. Saca su varita del bolsillo de su bata de seda y abre las puertas de los armarios en busca de una cacerola y un poco de leche. Jazah, su elfina, es la que siempre se encarga de estas cosas, pero ella es un tanto torpe y hace un ruido espantoso con las cacerolas y sartenes que había en uno de los armarios.

—¿Desea algo, ama Pansy? —dice con una voz somnolienta la pequeña elfina.

—Solo quiero calentarme un poco de leche. ¿Dónde te habías metido? —la regaña con el ceño fruncido—. Llevo rato llamándote.

—Lo siento, ama Pansy, no volverá a ocurrir.

La elfina chasquea los dedos y pone a calentar la leche para su ama. Mientras espera, Pansy se sienta en la mesa que hay en medio de la cocina, pensativa. Jazah no tarda mucho en traerle lo que desea y Pansy comprueba que también le ha servido unas pocas galletas de las que a ella le gustan. Esas galletas era de lo poco que añoraba cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sobre todo en las noches que no podía dormir. Jazah lleva años sirviendo a los Parkinson, mucho antes de que Pansy naciera, así que prácticamente conocía a la muchacha mejor que su propia madre.

—Vaya susto que me has dado —dice una voz detrás de Pansy que reconoce demasiado bien.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —dice levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él—. Vete a dormir otra vez. Necesitas descansar.

—Pues no ayudas mucho, que digamos —contesta con el ceño fruncido mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa—. Menudo escándalo has montado en un momento.

—Lo lamento, amo Draco —se disculpa Jazah; tiene sus enormes orejas agachadas y sus diminutos ojos se asoman por el filo de la mesa—. Ha sido culpa de Jazah por ser una mala elfina.

Draco coge una galleta y mira a la elfina con mirada desafiante. No comenta nada, pero se gira hacia Pansy sin cambiar el gesto.

—Deberías ser más dura con tu elfo. No me parece muy adecuado que despierte a todo el mundo con su torpeza.

—Lo sé, pero si lo hago hubiese despertado a todo el vecindario. —Draco bufa y y pone los ojos en blanco—. Insisto en que deberías volver a la cama —le repite, sentándose de nuevo para terminar su vaso de leche.

El joven Malfoy le sonríe con picardía a la chica.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me niego? ¿Mandarme a Azkaban?

Pansy se echa a reír. A veces no entiende el extraño humor que puede llegar a tener su novio, y más cuando hace tan solo unas horas que había sido absuelto de todos los cargos que le habían impuesto. Se levanta de golpe y se pone frente a él, cruzando los brazos bastante seria. Draco se pone en pie y se acerca a ella. La abraza lentamente y hunde su cara en el cuello de la chica, exhalando su perfume. Le da un suave beso y ella se estremece al sentir el tacto de sus labios en esa zona que tanto la vuelve loca. Niega con la cabeza; nunca entenderá cómo este chico le hace perder tanto la razón y acabe siempre saliéndose con la suya. Ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos, se inclina un poco y comienza a besarle lentamente. Draco la estrecha más entre sus brazos y mete sus manos por debajo del camisón de la joven, mientras ésta comienza a jadear entre sus labios, profundizando más el beso.

Finalmente consigue su propósito y regresan al dormitorio juntos. Otra cosa muy distinta es que duerman algo esta noche...

* * *


End file.
